


Drugs

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Concern, Could be friendship - Freeform, Drug Use, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Angst, Teenagers, not really slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Ash hates things.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write more. Short ficklet of Ash and Shorter taking more drugs. I just really fucking like these two.
> 
> There’s text clues that Ash’s brother having a drug problem in Vietnam. Story is Ash reflecting that onto Shorter.

……………………

“Fuckin stop, will you,” Ash swatted his friends hand away.

Shorter giggled, “You’re always so grumpy,”

“Stop offering it to me! I don’t want it!”

“It’s just weed. If you want something harder I can give it to you,” Shorter leaned over his shoulder, teasing against his thigh, what else ‘harder’ could be.

Ash shook him off. “Don’t push that shit on me,” He seemed more concerned about the straightforward implication than Shorter’s crotch on him. Flustered. Distressed. This was simultaneously funny and a tragedy to Shorter’s inebriated mind.

He probably shouldn’t have been layering the weed with….what else was it again?

It was fine, he was coming off the first one.

Shorter tried to fight through the haze, “I’m not pushing anything.”

“Yes you do,” Nostrils flared, watery eyes. Pinked cheeks…

But maybe Shorter was just seeing things though. He shook it off

“I’m sharing. You don’t have enough fun,”

“I don’t see what’s fun about not being in control,” Ash wasn’t looking at him.

“I don’t offer more than once,” it was true. He stopped after the first time Ash said ‘no’. Better than getting a pocket knife up his nose. …..but sometimes Ash said yes.

“I don’t get you man,” He shoved his hands in his pockets. Freakin moody kid. There were a few solid rules Shorter knew not to cross tho.

“I like being in charge of myself,”

Shorter giggled, “Yeah, I know, you’re a control freak,” So fucking high strung.

“I’m only controlling myself,” Ash crossed his arms.

Shorter couldn’t contain his laughter. With all the military style orders Ash barked at him an other boys? He had a hard time believing that.

Shorter tried to keep things light. “Just, sometimes it’s nice to escape ya know? Out of body experience?”

Ash kicked the dirty concrete. “That shit fucked up my brother,”

…..and Shorter was expecting this. He knew a lot of guys with similar experiences: ‘My brother got shot drug hustling,’ ‘My uncle got shot by police drug hustling,’ ‘My cousin started hoeing her ass out because her drug habit was interfering with the rent’ He knew the story. Sometimes it was just too much for some people. Probably something similar would happen to him.

“I’m not in charge of you,” He took another inhale of smoke.

Ash shook his head, “It’s not normal,”

“How so? Your ancestors did it, my ancestors did it.”

“No, I mean, how my brother got fucked up,” Shorter dwelled on the break in Ash’s voice. “Like, he went crazy. His brain… it. He couldn’t recognize people. ……My brother would never hurt people.” Distress. Anger. Helplessness.

So blissfully naïve. Poor kid, he was always surprised Ash wasn’t better versed in this. The kid was so mature for his age…..

Shorter exhaled, “Yeah, I’ve seen that too,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can find me here also:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction  
> https://twitter.com/TrashAYfanfic
> 
> Stay safe! Stay indoors and away from people. Wear a mask, wash your hands.
> 
> wear a condom, tip your stripper... when this is over.


End file.
